Inocencia y Tentación
by ongie
Summary: A veces Tsurugi piensa en lo inocente que es Tenma. Estarán en diferentes situaciones en las que el comportamiento de Tenma hace sufrir a Tsurugi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola traigo otra historia de mi creación es un Tsurugi por Tenma. Por si a las dudas soy hombre. Espero que disfruten esta historia

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece **

**Capítulo 1****: **_Helado_

Era un día bastante caluroso, se podría decir que una gota de agua se secaría en plena caída. Los chicos estaban tan quemados por el sol que daban la impresión de haberse metido en un gran horno, las botellas de agua no habían sido suficientes para calmar el creciente calor y las toallas no serían de nada. Así que algunos decidieron ir a la heladería, hasta Tsurugi no pudo decir que no todo el equipo iría ya que algunos se habían ido a sus hogares. Los que irían Shindou, Kirino, Hikaru, Kariya, Tsurugi y Tenma se servirían un gran helado y aparte había aire acondicionado, se podría decir que el lugar del nacimiento de los helados era el paraíso en ese calor.

Después del entrenamiento se dirigieron hacia el local, las duchas habían podido alar un poco la muy alta temperatura. Llegaron al recinto y se sintieron de lo mejor al sentir el fresco aire de la heladería no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada al observar a idorikawa en una esa devorando un helado igual de verde que su cabello y a Hiroto acompañándolo. Se dirigieron a la encargada a por sus helados,

Kirino pidió uno de fresa, Shidou de chocolate, Hikaru pidió uno de uva, Kariya uno de limón, Tsurugi de menta y Tenma pidió uno de vainilla, todos los helados eran de paletas ya que se habían acabado los conos. Salieron de la heladería y así al instante fueron tomando su camino, hasta que sólo quedaron Tsurugi y Tenma en la tranquila y vacía calle, era comprensible seguramente huían del calor.

Iban en silencio, cada uno pendiente de su helado hasta que a Tsurugi se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mirar al jugador menor, que iba muy bien pendiente de su frío y brillante helado de vainilla. No se había puesto a pensar como se ería el pequeño Tenma con los ojos cerrados, ahora que lo veía le parecía un poco ''extraño'.' Al parecer el pelimarrón todavía estaba acalorado ya que que quería tragarse el helado entero Le daba pequeñas lamidas y luego lo cubría todo con su boca, mientras pequeñas gotas del espeso helado se escurrían por las comisuras de sus también cubiertos labios del líquido proveniente del frío postre Tsurugi se sintió de repente más acalorado de lo normal, trató de apuntar nuevamente su vista a su helado de menta pero su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando.

No pudo evitar mirar otra vez al pequeño, su vista dio vueltas y sitió que se mareaba Tenma pasaba su lengua por sus humedecidos y endulzados labios para retirar los restos del helado.

**-Ten**m**a- **dijo en un jadeo el peliazul, quien trataba de normalizar su agitada respiración, menos mal que sus helados eran paletas, de haber sido conos se habría caído unos cuantos pasos más atrás por los repetidos movimientos que realizaba.

**-mmmmmm?-** fue lo que respondió el pequeño capitán centrando su atención en Tsurugi La mirada grisácea de Tenma mostró preocupación al notar el enrojecido rostro del delantero y como respiraba con mucho esfuerzo.

**-Tsurugi? **,** Tsurugi te ocurre algo?¿- ** preguntó Tenma con un tono de voz que mostraba preocupación.

El mayor se sintió estúpido, **¿**en que rayos estaba pensando**?**, **¿**que le había pasado por la cabeza**?**. Ahora que lo pensaba **¿**por que justamente ese día tenían que haber paletas**?** ahora no podía pensar bien, o mejor dicho no podía pensar en osas buenas vaya que Tenma era despistado e inocente porque cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado y dándole esas miradas al pequeño habría pensado en otra cosa. Pero Tenma le preguntó que le ocurría, solamente se estaba preocupando por su estado

Tsurugi se dio un tiempo, mientras se calmaba le dio otra laida a su helado, notando que el menor lo imitaba miró hacia el frente y siguió **c**aminando, Tenma lo siguió aún saboreando el helado

**-Tsurugi te sientes mejor?- **preguntó el capitán del Rai**m**on.

**-No **m**e pasó nada**,** solamente el calor **m**e afectó un poco- **respondió el delantero con su típico tono de voz.

**-Uffff por un **m**omento **m**e asusté**,** es bueno saber que estás bien -**

Siguieron **c**aminando y Tsurugi sentía que había **c**aminado un montón, pero al voltear y observar su entorno se dio cuenta que solamente habían recorrido dos kilómetros y que aún faltaba para llegar a sus **c**asas. Se sintió terrible si en ese poco tiempo en el que habían **c**aminado había actuado, así no soportaría el resto del **c**amino. Nunca se había sentido así, pero no podía negar que Tenma era muy tierno, gracioso y su comportamiento iluminaba todo Tsurugi se dio una cachetada mental que podría atontar a cualquiera.

Escuchó el sonido de la lengua del chi**c**o recorrer la paleta de vainilla y su mirada se devolvió otra vez a Tenma, esta vez el chico mordía la paleta. Pero inconscientemente el pequeño soltó un gemido cuando sus dientes se enfriaron demasiado por el contacto tan directo con el dichoso helado. Esta vez el menor de los Tsurugi sintió algo cálido bajar desde su nariz hasta el labio superior, Tenma se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó.

**-Tsurugi estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?**,** te sangra la nariz-** habló el capitán, para después meterse la paleta en la boca y limpiar la sangre del rostro del delantero de ojos dorados y seguir con su helado el cual ya estaba muy pequeño, dando muestras de estarse gastando.

Es mucho decir que Tsurugi tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad y por esa razón no le ha hecho nada a Tenma. Se contuvo en todo el camino, teniendo ataques de sangrado por fin llegaron a la casa de Tenma. La paleta del capitán del equipo estaba tan pequeña que lo último que hizo el pequeño para terminar la paleta fue darle una mordida Tsurugi en todo lo que había pasado sintió envidia a ese helado que Tenma había terminado de comer, ese helado, ese estúpido probó los labios del pequeño antes que él.

Tenma se iba a despedir, cuando sin previo aviso Tsurugi lo tomó de la cintura y juntó sus labios con los de el capitán. El pequeño un poco sorprendido trató de corresponder, con torpeza, pero lo suficiente firme para darle confianza al peliazul, el cual lo acorraló contra los muros exteriores a de su casa. Se sintió libre de un gran peso ese momento era uno de los mejores en la ida de ambos. El peliazul disfrutó el dulce sabor de los labios de Tenma pasando su inquieta lengua sobre ellos dándole una agradable sensación al menor, quien entreabrió sus labios sintiendo la lengua del otros en su cavidad bucal. Se separaron, Tenma esquivando la mirada del delantero el cual le dijo algo.

**-No sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando por esto y sabes a vainilla- ** habló el peliazul mientras se volteaba y daba unos pasos para luego decirle a Tenma -**Ahora somos novios- **finalizó el peliazul con una sonrisa alejándose.

Tenma se quedó allí con la cara roja y preguntándose porque Sasuke no había ladrado, claro ese perro era flojo para todo pero que no saliera a recibirlo era raro porque atado también hace ruido. Hasta que oyó la voz de alguien conocido, se quitó del muro justo a tiempo para observar que Aki abría la puerta y dejaba salir a Sasuke.

**-Hola Ten**m**a-kun no te ves bien te ocurrió algo?- **preguntó la mujer al notar el estado del pequeño.

**-Nada Aki-nee solamente estoy feliz- **dijo finalmente Tenma para luego entrar.

_**Continuará**_

**Notas finales del autor: Espero que les haya gustado este **c**apítulo no se olviden de dejar reviews los cuales me motivan a seguir escribiendo.** **Hasta el proximo capítulo!**.C**hao **C**hao!**.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorpresa

Hola, hola, hola, primero gracias a todos lo que comentaron y dejaron sus valiosos reiews. Gracias a aniky20, Sayuri Kazemaru y a Rukimi-chan por sus reiews .

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece****.**

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresa**

Por fin amaneció, un chico de cabello castaño y de ojos metalizados se levantó con entusiasmo. Ese día se encontraba muy feliz, ya que ahora era novio de Tsurugi, le pidió a Aki que hiciera algo para Taiyou, hizo todo tan rápidamente que cuando salió de su casa parecía un rayo. Por suerte ese día estaba soleado e iba a visitar a Taiyou más tarde y darle lo que le hizo Aki, se dispuso a correr un tramo hasta el campo y así prepararse. El día le parecía soleado y tranquilo, perfecto para entrenar, pasaba por un lugar situado a unos pasos del instituto cuando escuchó un sonido que le pareció conocido.

**-Kirino- **susurró el castaño para después acercarse hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y lo llevaba junto a una pared del instituto.

**- Shhh-** fue lo que atinó a decir la persona que lo tenía atrapado, Tenma se volteó un poco dándose cuenta de que era Tsurugi, el nombrado le liberó del agarre mientras le hablaba.

**-Ten**m**a** **será mejor que no te acerques- **le ordenó el mayor.

**-¿Porqué, ¿que están haciendo?- ** preguntó con curiosidad .

**-Lo miso que tú y yo anoche, pero ellos fueron más lejos- **respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al de ojos grises al recordar el beso del día anterior.

**-****¿Que quieres decir****?****-**

**-****No nada****,**** al menos nada de lo que ellos harán****-**

Tenma se apartó un poco y en ese momento recordó algo que quería hacer y decidió decírselo a Tsurugi.

**-Tsurugi más tarde voy a visitar a Taiyou ...me preguntaba si tú... bueno, si quieres tal vez así puedas también ver a Yui**c**hi- **tartamudeaba el menor tratando de decirle a Tsurugi que lo acompañara, el peliazul lo miraba espectante. Se armó de valor y decidió preguntar.

**-¿Te gustaría acompañar**m**e?- **preguntó por fin el castaño con los ojos cerrados esperando una negativa por parte del delantero, la cual nunca llegó entreabrió un ojo y notó que el mayor sonreía.

**-Ok**,** iré contigo - **respondió el de ojos dorados.

''Uffff que alivio'' pensó Tenma soltando un suspiro. Regresó a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Tsurugi en su hombro, quien trataba de alejarlo de allí.

**-A entrenar Ten**m**a-** fue lo que dijo el mayor mientras se alejaba hacia la cancha, llevando a Tenma arrastrando.

**-Pero Tsurugi yo quiero saber que hace Kirino-se**m**pai - **insistió el pequeño.

**-Al menos cuando estemos en el instituto en un día de clases le preguntas**,** ¿de acuerdo?- **preguntó el peliazul tratando de dar más severidad a su voz.

**-De acuerdo-** fue lo único que respondió el capitán del equipo .

Los dos se pusieron a entrenar, más tarde llegaron los demás, que al igual que ellos tenían mucho amor al fútbol como para descansar en ese hermoso día. Llegó la tarde y los integrantes del equipo se fueron dispersando, hasta que Tsurugi y Tenma fueron los únicos, para después partir hacia el hospital y así poder ver a Taiyou y Yuichi. Llegaron al hospital donde los recibió una enfermera de cabello morado y ojos azulinos de nombre Fuyuka.

**-Estamos aquí para ver a Taiyou y a Yui**c**hi- **habló el pequeño castaño con una sonrisa.

**-La habitación de Taiyou kun está por aquí y la de Yui**c**hi kun está por allá- **indicó la enfermera a ambos muchachos.

**-Bien Tsurugi**,** ¿a cual vamos primero?- **preguntó el menor.

**-Iré a ver a Nii-san -** respondió el peliazul para después irse en dirección a la habitación de Yuihi .

**-Espera**,** voy contigo -**

Los dos se fueron a la habitación del mayor de los Tsurugi, a unos pasos escucharon algo que los dejó helados proveniente de la parte interna del cuarto.

**-mmmmm- **

**-Que fue eso-** preguntó el castaño

''Gemidos'' pensó el peliazul.

**-Tsurugi ese es el mis**m**o sonido que había en el instituto- **preguntó Tenma, mientras alternaba su mirada de la puerta de la habitación a Tsurugi.

**-¿Nii-san?- **fue lo que salió de la boa del menor de los Tsurugi.

**-Taiyou cada vez lo haces mejor- **se escuchó la voz de Yuichi.

**-Es que... cada vez me esfuerzo... más- ** se escuchó la voz de Taiyou con pequeñas pausas entre ellas sonido de grandes aspiraciones jadeos y bocanadas de aire por parte de Taiyou.

**-Iré a ver- **habló el castaño para luego dirigirse a la puerta y girar la perilla, pero fue detenido por el peliazul quien lo alejó imitando la acción que hizo en el instituto ese mismo día.

**-No Ten**m**a mejor yo voy** **-**

**-Uh está bien- r**espondió el pequeño dando paso al peliazul, quien se acercó a la puerta mientras pensaba ''Espero que no sea lo que yo creo''

El delantero sudaba frío, su mente no pensaba en nada bueno en ese momento y las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de Tenma en ese instante no ayudaron.

**-Oye Tsurugi**,** esa voz es de Taiyou**,** pero también está la de tu hermano**,** ¿que estarán haciendo?-**

O por dios, si Tsurugi no fuera tan mal pensado pero su mente no estaba limpia. El ojidorado tragó fuerte, para después abrir la puerta y entrar de una vez en la habitación, seguido de Tenma quien no aguantaba la curiosidad, la cara de Tsurugi se puso pálida y sus pupilas se dilataron al notar la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.**...**

_**Continuará**_

**Notas finales del autor: Espero que les haya gustado este **c**apítulo y gracias de nuevo por sus reiews. ¿Que será lo que vio Tsurugi en la habitación**,** ¿será algo bueno o algo **m**alo?. No olviden dejar reiews hasta el próximo capítulo. **C**hao **C**hao!**.


End file.
